


Consequences

by Gangstertogangster



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/pseuds/Gangstertogangster
Summary: Shameless, shameless ficlet
Relationships: Shades Alvarez/Mariah Dillard
Kudos: 1





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless, shameless ficlet

OG Dolla wasn’t just a simple up and coming rapper with a growing Spotify following. 

His father, Sherman Smith Sr, was the new councilman of Harlem, in what used to be Mariah Dillard’s seat. 

Misty Knight shook her head when she studied the case. “They really are stupid. Brazenly going after a politician’s son after his very public remarks?” 

Bailey laughed. He sobered up, asking, “Did Mariah order it?” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised. It’s always a matter of time before ‘Mrs. Alvarez’ shows her true colors, I was expecting her to slip up any day. I hate that it’s always a kid who winds up dead.” 

Bailey pointed out, “Councilman Smith won’t leave this alone.” 

“Neither will we,” Misty smiled, “Their honeymoon was never gonna last.” 

But there wasn’t much they could do, and she knew it. She just had to wait for more slip ups.   
  


* * *

“I gave my statement, I’m sorry for Councilman Smith’s loss. I send my deepest condolences to the family of Sherman Smith Jr,” Mariah firmly told Thembi Wallace. 

“What do you have to say about the slew of lyrics the younger Smith would pepper into his music, lyrics very directly coming after you and your marriage, your Family First Initiative?” 

“I say it’s all speculation. And we must go after the real killer. There’s far too much blood on the streets of Harlem to this day, and the 29th precinct needs to put their focus on that instead of their favorite punching bag.” 

“I _wish_ you really _were_ a punching bag,” Misty muttered, watching the interaction on TV. 

* * *

  
  


Mariah was beyond pissed at her husband. 

Hernan knew it. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, after a long pause at dinner. 

Mariah glared at him. “Knight is up my ass again thanks to you! I can handle some raps. And you didn’t know his father was a damn councilman? In my old seat?!” 

“Misty Knight has got NOTHING on us,” Hernan emphasized, “It’s all smoke and mirrors with her, don’t worry,” 

“Don’t worry?! I had Thembi Wallace come by again! And it’s only a matter of time before Luke Cage comes around doing Knight’s work!” 

Hernan sighed. “I know I messed up,” He told her, looking at her in earnest. He reached under the table for her hand. She hesitated, but she took it. 

* * *

Misty Knight went over to the married couple’s brownstone the next morning. She stood by the door, knocked, waited patiently. 

Mariah noticed and opened the door. “You need a warrant to search. And even if you got it, I got nothing to hide from you.” 

“I got no interest in looking around, _Mrs. Alvarez_. This is my neighborhood, too,” Misty answered confidently. 

She made like she was walking off but turned around. “Did _Hernán_ do this himself? Or did you tell him to?” She asked. 

“I ain’t gotta say shit,” Mariah smiled, her tone dripping with condescension. 

“Married life must not be all it’s cracked up to be if you have to kill to keep the spark going,” Misty grinned. 

She walked down the front steps, continued walking off. 

Later in Harlem’s Paradise, Misty dropped by again. Hernan and Mariah were in the office up by VIP. 

Hernan told his wife he’d handle it. Mariah just huffed.

She observed the two of them from that giant circular window that allowed her to view all that went on down below. 

Misty was getting way too close to Hernan. Mariah wondered why exactly she was so keen on getting so close. 

Downstairs, Misty teased, “ _Hernán_ , why did you do it? Did Mariah tell you? Was it too much to hear a rapper speak his mind?” 

Hernan kept his posture straight, held his ground. “Kids can say what they want, I ain’t got shit to do with that.” 

“Is Mariah really worth it? She _is_ a washed up former councilwoman, after all. I’m surprised she’s even relevant enough to be mentioned anymore.” 

Hernan knew what this was. An obvious bait. _Never let them see you sweat._ It was a struggle, but he just kept his gaze focused, he cracked a sly smile. He laughed a little. 

Misty got up close to him, stared him down. He just kept his cool. She finally backed off, maintained a cool facade until she was out the door. Then she just muttered, “Shit.”

* * *

“She likes getting close to you,” 

“I don’t entertain that.” 

They were at their appointment with the psychiatrist the next day, as was the weekly arrangement. 

Dr. Jones wanted to bury his head in his hands. His clients were discussing the star police detective of Harlem. 

He really did not want to meet with them that day, especially in light of the murder of OG Dolla. He was big enough to have had his death mentioned by XXL and The Source on twitter. And as the son of a councilman, he was a hot talking point. 

Nina was up in arms about it. Saying, “How can you look them in the eyes?” 

She stormed out when he countered with, “He was saying some shady stuff in the cyphers…” 

Back to reality. Dr. Jones envisioned the bottle of Merlot he had to look forward to at home. Just get through this. 

“What about Detective Knight’s closeness to Hernan makes you feel threatened?” Dr. Jones asked. 

“She isn’t close, she just gets up in his face,” Mariah corrected. 

“That’s her style. Besides, she’s with Rand,” Hernan said. 

“Her ass can no longer call me a cougar with how she’s been on his dick. He’s easily a decade younger,” Mariah clarified. 

“She gets close to everyone, you get up close with guys and I say nothing.” 

“I’m a woman and it’s different. I got nothing to prove to you, Hernan.” 

“Will you both just be quiet?!” Dr. Jokes finally snapped. He realized his mistake and apologized. 

Hernan and Mariah both just stared at him, trying to make sense of what happened. 

“What’s good?” Hernan asked him, finally. 

Mariah just stared daggers at Dr. Jones. 

“I’m very sorry to you both. I haven’t...I haven’t been feeling well,” Dr. Jones hastily informed them. 

The rest of the session was terse as hell. 

* * *

When Hernan and Mariah got home they just ordered some middle eastern takeout and ate in silence. 

They went to bed that way too. She wanted him to really want it. Bringing Misty back into this, possibly Luke, that was punishable. 

She could feel the pain in his eyes. _Good_. 

Not the biggest deal, but this wasn’t the biggest punishment she could have dealt. 

  
  


The next evening at dinner she knew he was gonna make his move. She was ready. 

He looked her right in the eyes and held her hand in his. 

“You know what I’d do for you...” He cooed. He just looked so good when he was worried about her opinion. 

She looked him up and down. She pretended to consider for a bit. 

“I want you on your knees,” She said. 

He obliged, before her on both knees, facing her lap. He gazed up at her, expectant as she stroked the back of his head with her manicured fingers. He buried his head in her lap. 

She felt his hot breath on her thighs. Unfortunately for him she was wearing pants. Unfortunately for her as well, she supposed. 

He looked up at her again, in a daze. 

She went back to caressing him, letting him linger, want it more and more. 

Having him on the ground beneath her was so damn satisfying. She wasn’t gonna be that easy, though. 

She got up from the table, shoving him away. He groaned. He felt so hard and so helpless. 

Mariah sauntered over to the staircase. She jerked her head upwards, implying, _bedroom. Now._

“Before I change my mind,” she said. 

He hurried to the stairs after her. 

Just as they were taking their clothes off, Maria said very blithely, “I heard your little rap.” 

Hernan pretended not to hear but he couldn’t keep a groan from escaping. 

“You impressed?” He murmured. 

Mariah simply said “Mmm…” 

He got his underwear off just as Mariah slid out of hers. 

They lay on the bed. Mariah prodded, “Spit those bars for me…” 

Hernan said, blushing like mad, distracted as all get out by his erection, by her getting on top of him, “You my...ride or die..”

He didn’t get too far into the lyrics, and she didn’t attempt to keep him going. They just continued to flow. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
